Babysitter
by madisnk
Summary: Clare is doing some side jobs- like babysitting. She's 22 and working on a novel, with a few secrets, secrets that could mean life or death. But when she meets the charming yet mysterious Eli Goldsworthy, what's going to happen? "I don't know, Clare, are you babysitting the kid? Or me?"
1. Angel

**Hey guys! before u say, WOOAHHHH this is the same chapter! It's , I hate the first one... So let's say that's the alternate version. This is the real one, its much more fun for me. Sorry if you liked the other one better, but this way, there will be more fluff, more humor, more everything. It's better this way, trust me :) So if you want you can skip the first part... It's different soon after she meets eli...**

** Babysitter**

** Chapter 1: Angel**

** PS: I DONT OWN DEGRASSI, GREEN DAY, TAYLOR SWIFT, BORDERS, OR ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN THE PLOT AND SOME OTHER CHARACTERS BUT NO ONE FROM DEGRASSI. THANK U AND PLZ CONTINUE.**

** Clare**

I sighed, running my fingers through my auburn curls. I stared at my computer screen in frustration, slamming my pale hands on the keyboard. Why? Why must I be cursed with writer's block? I had the basic plot down, but I was drawing a blank for the details. A major detail, such as the main characters. Personalities, check, role, check, appearances, check. Names? A big, fat, red X stared me in the face. Other than names, it seemed as if something huge was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it...

I huffed, standing up and gazing around my small apartment. Posters covered portions of the walls, varying from Green Day to Taylor Swift. My walls were a light yellow, speckled with bright green dots, (I had been feeling fun that day) and my floors were a lime green carpet. Now, that was on accident. You see, Alli had come over...

****_Flashback****_

_ "Clare," Alli gushed. "We have to paint your apartment" She squealed."I already bought the paint and everything, I _am_ going to be there so you don't paint it white or something. Seriously, Clare, live a little!" She rambled on, until I laughed and said, "Alli. Calm down. I was thinking yellow walls and maybe some dark green carpet?" (_1_) _

_Alli beamed. "Clare," she sniffed. "You're finally getting a fashion sense! I'm so proud!" I laughed. _

_ Alli had bought a large assortments of paints, ranging from bright yellow to black- and all the colors in between. Literally. I held up a lime green paint can and lifted an eyebrow. "Alli?" I drawled. __"Yes?" I shoved the paint in her face. "What is this?" _

_ She looked at the label, squinting. She pried it open, before smiling brightly. "Why, I believe that is lime green paint, Clare!" _

_ I nodded. "Yes. Now, Alli, what possible use could I have for lime green paint?" She smirked at me. "Well, in case you were having a sudden burst of spunkiness, I figured I might as well be prepared!"_

_ I smiled, holding the paint close. "Well, I'm sad to say you have wasted your money. No spunky for this girl. So I'll just be putting this in a drawer somewhere or something-"_

_ "CLARE!" Alli shrieked. "WHAT?" _

_ "LOOK OUT FOR THE BUCKET!" But, alas, it was too late. I had already stumbled into the randomly placed bucket, falling on slow motion towards the carpet floor. _

_ Lime._

_ Green._

_ Paint._

_**Everywhere.**_

___I could see it fly out of the bucket, sprinkling the walls and completely covering the floor. "CRAP, ALLI! Look at this! I can't afford a new carpet and now-"_

_ Alli was shocked, looking down at her outfit. "Forget the stupid carpet, Clare! Look at my dress! It-it's RUINED! Why, Lord! WHY?"_

_ ****Flashback End****_

Now, mind you, Alli did not speak to me for about a month after that, sending me glares and completely avoiding me. I ended up having to get a guy to come out here and make the carpet soft again (2) but in the end, it turned into a pretty awesome room. But, I had just gotten out of college, so I have like no money, saving up from babysitting and working part time at the bookstore in the mall. It was pretty great working at the mall- I mean you could walk out and get lunch, there was a record store right across the walkway things, so you could always hear music... It was just great.

My watch suddenly buzzed, and I looked down to see it was time for my shift at Borders in 15 minutes. (**plz pretend theres one in a mall somewhere)** It was 1 o'clock. I hurried to fix my hair, make up and clothing. I decided to wear a Steelers sweatshirt, though I'm not that into football, it was comfy, and some jeans. Nothing much. I was out the door in five minutes. I could easily walk to the mall from where I lived, and it was a beautiful day. I strolled down the streets, inhaling the crisp fall air, and was slightly chilled. I passed by the park, watching children playing and people laughing. I smiled.

A soggy tennis ball landed at my feet, and I picked it up, an amused look on my face. A golden retriever ran up to me, nudging my hand with it's wet nose. I giggled softly as I pet him, waiting for his owner to come. A few seconds later, a small girl who looked about three came running, panting. She smiled a toothy smile at me, and her green eyes sparkled in the sun. "Hey, lady! Wanks fo' watchin' Killian. He's a swoppy mess!" She giggled, and I smiled. I handed her the tennis ball.

"I'm Clare," I said, gazing down at her. She grinned. "Hi, Cware! I'm Cawie. Can you play later wif me and Killian?" I leaned over, smiling. "Of course. How about you ask your mommy if I can come over later today, let's say 5?" Carrie beamed.

"Yay! I gotta go tell momma!" she ran off, the dog running after her. She didn't even know that her mom had called me earlier today, asking if I could babysit her. Of course, as I said earlier, I need all the money I can get, and I love kids.

I continued my walk to work, taking in the serene scenery. I walked next the interstate, and a car honked, causing me to jump back. What the hell? I wasn't in his way! "Jerk off," I muttered, pouting before stalking into the mall. Crowds of teens were walking in little groups, gossiping and laughing. I sighed. I was never like that, always being the Saint Clare, dating only three boys in all my high school years. But honestly, that was fine with me. Alli had set me up with blind dates, but honestly they were all little perverts. Not to mention ugly. I shuddered.

"Clare!" Sharon, a fellow employee screeched as I entered the Borders. She was pretty young, a few years older than me, with choppy, wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes. She ran up to me, squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. "Sharon! Sharon, you are _choking_ me... Can't work if I can't breathe..." She instantly let go of me, smiling sheepishly while I patted her shoulder.

"Clare, it's been so busy today! I guess since Christmas is coming around in a few weeks..." she trailed off, looking at me. "Well, anyway, the main point is, we need all the help we can get! We've had over five hundred customers just today!" She continued to squeal until the owner, Kelly came out, all sunshine and smiles.

_Not._

Kelly was the meanest boss on earth. He always forced us to work over time, for little to no extra pay, and limited our lunch breaks to like five minutes. But whenever he was in a _really_ bad mood, he would go around and smack us for not getting something done in time. He was a very short tempered little man. He wasn't exactly ugly, with his shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Muscular build and nice features. But his personality was so bad you had to look past the good looks.

My other friend, Nina, was about five years older than me, but very nice and we got along very well. Not as well as Sharon and I, but we were very close. Nina was very gentle, like if she touched something it would collapse under her hand. She had light blonde hair, with light blue-green eyes. She walked up, lightly hugging me before standing beside me. "Kelly looks angry," she commented in a light voice.

Sharon nodded vigorously. "Isn't he always? I swear, if we could just kick him out, Clare could run this place!" she exclaimed, nudging me. I blushed. "Come on, Sharon, you guys have worked here a few months before I started. You guys deserve it more..." I had always wanted to run a bookstore, and seeing my book(s) in there made me scream with anticipation just thinking about it. I bit my lip slightly, trying not to let my excitement from her idea show.

"Clare," Nina whined, "we all know you like this place more, anyway! You could name every book, every section, every everything in the store! If it's the last thing I do, you will be in charge when I'm done here," she stated, hands on her hips. I laughed at her, and she smiled. Her face suddenly dropped, signaling that Kelly was approaching.

"Something wicked this way comes," Sharon muttered under her breath, and I stifled a giggle. Kelly caught me though. It seems as though he has a sixth sense for this type of thing. He stormed right next to me, blue eyes flashing as his palm connected with my cheek. I barely flinched, standing my ground. He glared at me, before stalking out of the store. Nina sighed, Sharon stomped her foot. "What an ass!" she cried, inspecting my cheek, as if it didn't happen every other day.

"I'm fine, guys. Quit worrying, we have books to sort and angry customers with their kids' mouths all over our books, remember?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering when someone would finally shoot Kelly's head off.

Or whether or not it'd be me.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Since Nina was second in command, she let me off an hour early, saying I should "treat myself to something nice." Sometimes I wonder why Nina's in a bookstore rather than a flower business or something. Flowers are fluffyish, right? I thanked her, before gathering my things and headed out the door. Since it was only four, I decided to walk around the mall (like I said, _perks._). There was a food court, and I was kind of hungry... I walked slowly towards the smell of food, inhaling the scent of pizza. Oh, how I love pizza.

I was so entranced by the smell of the delicacy I didn't notice a body come in front of me... that is until I ran into it, falling backwards onto the ground. Before I could stand, a pale hand was outstretched towards me. I blushed like mad, grasping the warm hand before meeting my helper's eyes.

_Wow, that's a beautiful green._

That was the first thought to run through my mind. This stranger's eyes were such a piercing, mesmerizing green that I couldn't even comprehend. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, gah I'm such a _klutz_, I'm surprised I haven't died yet-" He looked at me in amusement, lips turning into a smirk. "Hey, it's fine. It's not everyday I run into a gorgeous girl with beautiful eyes."

I blushed, before boldly saying, "Well, it's not every day I run into a charmer!" His eyebrows went up into his dark brown bangs, his eyes widened, and so did his smirk. "Well. It's good to see some girl that can resist my 'charming' good looks and 'charming' comments. For now." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair before putting it in front of mine. "I'm Eli. Eli Goldsworthy," he said, obviously trying to be James Bond. I eyed his black skinny jeans, black shirt and blazer, and many rings covering his fingers.

I laughed, then shook his hand. "You got it backwards, _Goldsworthy._ I'm Edwards, Clare Edwards. I work at the Borders over there," I said, motioning towards the bookstore.

He nodded, eyes dancing. "Really? So that's why you look familiar. I work at Music Mania right across from there." He yawned dramatically before saying in a whiny tone, "but I'm so _bored_ this hour, my boss let me off early and I have no one to spend the day with... Maybe a pretty girl named Clare would like to join me?" Eli smirked again, and I blushed.

I checked my watch and sighed. Four thirty. I suddenly found myself wishing I could stay and talk with Eli. I scolded myself immediately after. I can _not_ be that desperate, can I?

No. Who says you just can't be friends with a guy, other than Alli?

…...

Okay, so a lot of people, but whatever! I'm different. He's different. So why can't be different together, but not together together?

Okay, so I've probably lost all of you, but that's okay, because, as stated before, I am different. Eli looked at me strangely and then he sighed too. "You can't? Aw, but I wanted to spend time with you!" he gave me an irresistible puppy dog face, and I slapped his arm. "Ow!" he screeched, feigning intense pain as he cradled his arm, fake glaring at me. "What the hell was that for, Edwards?"

I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips. "Because, I have a life and have somewhere to be." Okay, so a lie. I have no life. But whatever, Eli doesn't have to know that!

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really," he drawled, leaning forward. "where to?" I gulped. "Um, well you see, I uh..."

He sighed, eyebrows and smirk dropping. "Look, Clare, if you don't want to hang out with me, that's cool, but don't lie to me, okay?" He was about to walk away when I had the sudden urge to stop him.

"Wait!" I called, and he turned around, looking expectantly at me. "Look it's not that I don't wanna hang out with you-" his lips lifted a little at the corners. I walked up to him, placing my hand on his arm, "but I can't. See, I'm working on a novel and I need money so I've been doing odd jobs and-"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His green orbs sparked with excitement and he started bouncing. "Really? A novel? I am to! That's why I work part time at the record store and all, but I also have things to, er, take care of at home. And a novel." he laughed nervously, though I wasn't sure why.

"So," I said, trying to break the now awkward silence. "You got a girlfriend?"

He smirked at me. "No, but maybe after we hang out some I will." he winked at me and I blushed again. He sent shivers down my sp-

You know what? No. I was in no way, shape or form attracted this mysterious goth person, though he look marvelous in those skinny jeans... He laughed at my reaction before saying, "Don't worry, Clare, your just a girl with amazing eyes and I'm an amazing sexy god."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Wow, a little full of yourself there. I wouldn't say god, but I would say friend. And it's all thanks to you so rudely running into me. The nerve!"

He put his hand over his heart, defending himself. "Ouch, lady, your hitting me where I live! If I do recall correctly, and I have a great memory, it was _you_ that ran into _me. _

I huffed, tempted to stomp my foot. "Whatever, okay? Anyway, I have to go babysit. See ya later?"

I turned on my heel, until I heard is voice. "Wait, Clare!" I turned to be met with that piercing green again. "Do you want some company? I won't steal your money... Promise!"

I thought of the pros and cons of his company... The Pros: Hanging out with this gorgeous guy for a few hours, having his "charming" company. The Cons: He could turn out to be some pervert who just wants me for sex and leave me dying in a bush somewhere.

Oh well. I'm willing to take the risk. I mean, come on, he was all alone, and even though Carrie seems fun to be around, she is only like three... Besides, Eli seemed like an interesting character to be around. Interesting was only word for it, too.

"I guess you can... Just don't pull any shenanigans, ya hear?" He nodded and smirked. "Cross my heart," he drawled, then ,dramatically, throwing his hands up to his heart. I rolled my eyes.

His green eyes sparkled as he exclaimed, "Come on, we can take Morty!" I stopped in my tracks, looking oddly at him. "M-Morty? Who's that?"

Eli raised an eyebrow in amusement. "More like a what, Clare. Morty is my transportation vehicle- a.k.a. Morty, my hearse."

My jaw dropped, and I could tell he was anticipating my reaction. _Oh well,_ I reasoned. People have drove odder cars, right? I shrugged, and he seemed surprised. "You don't care I drive a hearse?"

I rolled my eyes at his surprise. "Well, it's surprising, I guess, but people have drove weirder cars, like those clown cars that hold fifty clowns. As long as there's not a body, I'm fine." I blushed. "There, uh, isn't a body in there, is there, Eli?"

Eli chuckled. "Of course there is, Clare. Because I have an obsession with death, and I had to complete the scene," he said sarcastically.

I laughed lightly, blushing deeper because I felt so stupid. _Really, Clare? A dead body? _I just had to ask... "Okay, okay fine. Sorry for doubting you. Now can you show me where Marty is?"

The green eyed boy groaned. "No, Clare, no! Morty! Not Marty. So it with me. Mor-ty." I giggled at his antics before deadpanning, "Eli, I am not going to spell out words with you. Come on, we have to go before I'm late."

He rolled his eyes at me. "C'mon, Clare, 4:45. That's plenty of time, to, ya know, get to know each other." Eli sneaked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, before whispering huskily, "Live dangerously, Clare." My breathing quickened and my cheeks reddened before he slid off of me, sauntering towards the exit of the mall. "Well? Are you coming or not?" I skipped over to him, having recovered from the earlier embrace thing, falling into step with him. Eli smirked down at me, his intense gaze focused on my eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you have pretty eyes?" he whispered, cool breath tickling my ear.

"Yes," I whispered. "Just one guy who I met earlier and now am going to babysit with." I giggled as he gave me a one sided hug, before reaching his interesting choice of vehicle. "Alright, Morty. This is my new best friend Clare. Morty, Clare. Clare, Morty." I looked at him in amusement. Did he really just introduce to me to his car?

Eli held open the passenger door, motioning for me to go inside. I complied, and he slammed the door, skipping to the other side. I snorted as he slid in, and glanced at me funnily as he started Morty. "What's so funny, Edwards?" he murmured, hand ghosting across mine. I blushed. "Nothing, but I'm offended that you like this _Morty _ better than your 'best friend'." Eli flashed me a sexy smirk- wait, did I say _sexy?_

Maybe Alli was right.

But I mean, if you saw this drop dead gorgeous guy, with this killer smirk, you'd swoon to. "What can I say? He's a great guy-er, car." he smiled sheepishly and I smiled at him. "So, Clare. I take it you've heard of the awesomest band ever?"

I laughed. Why did that sound familiar? Oh, right. "Lemme guess. Dead Hand?" His jaw dropped, and his eyes twinkled. He almost squealed. "Clare, this is the start of a _gorgeous_ friendship." He looked meaningfully at me when he said gorgeous, and I averted my eyes, blushing. "Well, actually, I only know because my friend Adam is like in love with them..."

His eyes widened again, and he smirked lazily, finally looking back towards the road. Thank God. He would have gotten us both killed the way he was gaping at me like that. "Adam? Adam Torres?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, have you been stalking me or something? Because it is indeed Adam Torres." He busted out laughing, and I eyed him wearily. He suddenly stopped, before muttering solemnly, "what a coincidence."

Excuse me.

Did he just _growl_ that?

I shuddered. "Eli. EARTH TO DOCTOR DOOM. We have arrived." His dark chocolate head snapped up, looked around, and sprang up to open my door. "Right this way, m'lady."

"Who says chivalry is dead?" I asked him, thanking him before heading up the steps. "I don't know," Eli mused. "But whoever said it is surely... uh, wrong."

"Wow. Real creative, Eli." He smirked. "I know. I'm blessed."

I rolled my eyes, knocked, and was quickly answered by a worn out mom, but she looked great. Her hair was piled high on her head, and she was wearing a beautiful red dress that complemented her raven hair nicely. "You look great, Mrs. Moores." I was always tempted to say 'Mrs. Smores', but luckily I was smarter than that. She smiled. "Thanks, Clare. And... who's your friend?" she eyed him, and I was forever grateful that she wasn't judgmental. "This is my, er, friend Eli Goldsworthy. Is it okay if he helps me?"

She laughed a tinkling laugh. "Sure. Whatever lets you sleep at night. Now can you and your boyfriend get in there? Carrie's been asking for you." "Mrs. Moores, Eli's not my boy-"

Eli suddenly wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, saying playfully, "Of course, Mrs, Moores, me and my _girlfriend_ will get right on that." As soon as the adults left, I smacked his arm. "ELI!" I screeched.

"What? Adults always feel better when they know that two people are dating while watching their child, Clare." I scoffed, walking over to where Carrie was sitting, playing with her dolls. "Cware!" she squealed, hugging my legs. Killian pranced up to us, licking my exposed leg. "Hello, Carrie, Killian. Carrie, this is my friend Eli."

She looked expectantly at him, and he shuffled uncomfortably before sticking his hand out. "Hey, Carrie. Obviously, I'm Eli." Carrie hugged him hesitantly, before stepping behind my legs again.

He lifted a brow smirking in amusement.

"Okay, Carrie, we have about six hours to spend. What do you wanna do?" She smiled toothily at me, before saying, "Can we go to the pawk?" I smiled "Heck yeah we can!" I said enthusiastically. She raced to get Killian's leash, and was back in a flash. "Okay! Wet's go!" Eli smiled at me and sighed. "You guys are so cute." he muttered mockingly, making me want to smack him.

The three of us walked out the door, the child skipping while Killian pranced along the sidewalk, while me and Eli walked a little behind. I wondered what he was thinking. Does he have dark secrets like me? Does he wish he was someone else? Is he thinking of how many times he screwed up in life? Is he thinking of how lonely he's been after a traumatic experience?

I realized this is all what _I_ was thinking. Eli was probably thinking normal thoughts, like how pretty the sky was, and how wonderful life was. All I could think about was the many times I'd tried to-

"What are you thinking about? You look like your trying to think of a cure for cancer." he looked at me, intrigued, green eyes lighting up. I sighed. "More like a cure for myself." He was about to question me on this odd statement, when we reached the park. I looked at Carrie. "Stay where we can see you, okay? If you wanna play or need help, call me, okay?" she nodded before merrily skipping off, staying within line of sight. I sat on a bench, and felt his presence next to me. He slid his arm around my shoulders and I sighed, but didn't move.

I couldn't help but feel like he was... dangerous, but dangerous isn't the right word for him. Mysterious? Yes, but still something else...

Giving up, figuring I would think of it later in the comfort of my apartment. I groaned. He glanced at me, stating, "This is kinda boring, so let's play a game." I rose an eyebrow at him. "Well, what did ya have in mind?"

Eli shrugged. "I don't know, think of something!" "You," I muttered haughtily, putting my head of curls in my hand, "are _so_ commanding..." I lifted my head, and idea blossoming. "How about 20 Questions?"

Eli groaned. "Seriously, Clare? How cliché," he muttered, but complied. "Fine, but I go first." I pouted. "Okay so. Favorite food?"

Well, there's a lot of good food!" he rolled his eyes. "But I'd have to say Baked Alaska. "Hmm... I'm just gonna assume your favorite color is black. So, favorite book?"

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_, hands down. So, first crush?" I laughed nervously, and his lips rose. "Juicy."

"Alex Pettyfer." I blushed, and he laughed at me, mockingly swooning. I smacked his head, sending his dark chocolate hair flying in every direction. "Hey!" he squeaked. "You messed up my gorgeous hair." I rolled my eyes, scoffing at gorgeous. "Don't worry, I'm sure some prostitute will still go for you. Anyway! Favorite food?"

"Wow. Can you be anymore creative? And it's steak, well done." he didn't seem to notice I was cackling with glee, he was so absorbed in his steak dream. "HAHA! You already asked your question!Absolutely!"

"Claarreeee," he whined. "No fair!" He pouted, and I flicked his chin. "Rules are rules!" I sang. He huffed. "Fine. Just go before I change my mind."

"Yay! Okay, so who was your first break up?" I asked. He squinted, thinking. "Eh, that was a long time ago... Someone along the lines of Samantha? I don't know. Or care." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Edwards, your question is... who was your most recent break up?"

I paled, feeling myself go into a panic attack. Black dots danced in my vision. My heart tripled in speed and memories flashed in my head. He had started it all... Started everything wrong in my life.

I quickly tried to compose myself, smiling faintly at him before clearing my throat. Eli looked suspiciously at me, but gave up when he realized I wasn't telling.

"Oh," I said, lying convincingly (hopefully) through my teeth, "some guy named Jake. Nothing special, he was a pig." _Lies! Lies!_

"Oh, okay. So, am I your best friend?"

I laughed, not noticing he'd asked another question. "Not quite, there's still Alli and Adam."

He quirked a brow. "Alli? Who's that?" I glared at him, fully recovered from earlier. "It's my turn to ask a question, Goldsworthy!"

He put his hands up in defeat, shrugging. "Okay!" I said cheerily. "Uh, do you have any siblings?" He smiled. "Yeah. Two. A younger sister, Lilly, and a older brother, Caleb." Eli rolled his eyes when he said Caleb. I looked at him inquisitively, and he smirked. "What?"

"What's wrong with Caleb?" I questioned, leaning forward. He opened his mouth, smiling, but I said sourly, "Yeah, yeah, that's my question! Stop trying to steal my thunder." I pouted, and he frowned. "Fine. Spoil my fun." I smacked his arm.

"OW!" Eli screamed over-dramatically. "Clare your so-" wince- "_abusive._"

I cringed, thinking of my drunk father all those years ago, when he would throw me into tables and down the stairs, bruising me for weeks. Not that Eli needs to know this. "Yes, well, someone has to. When will you learn, _Elijah?" _I totally winged it with the full name, hoping it would irk him. As planned, he groaned.

"Oh, come on, Clare, how did you know?" I smirked at him, pulling myself from the bench. "Well, I figure Eli is short for something. You would only tell me the short version is you hated the original." I dusted myself off, looking expectantly at him. "Well, are you coming or are you going to stay here and freeze your ass off?"

He chuckled, smirking, before standing up with me. "The answer is obvious, isn't it, Edwards?" I rolled my eyes, walking slowly towards Carrie. She was a very cute kid. I smiled. "Aw, does Clare like the little baby?" I huffed. "Eli, she is not a baby, she's like three."

"Oops, my bad." He said sarcastically. "It's pretty late, though, should we take her home?" I nodded, walking up to her. "Hey, Carrie, it's time to go. It's getting pretty dark." I pointed to the sky and she sighed. "Okay. Wet's go Kiwian!" she walked happily down the sidewalk, clutching my hand tightly as Killian trotted happily beside us. Eli was awkwardly pushed to the side. I giggled. "Eli, stop being such a weirdo. Come up here!" He smirked lazily at me, falling into step with the rest of us.

**(1): idk if this is possible. PLZ GO ALONG WITH IT.**

** (2) SEE 1 :)**

**Okay, lets pretend... I HATED THE FIRST ONE. So lets just say the first chapter is an alternate universe. THIS IS THE REAL ONE. Okay? Cool. Now, I know this is pretty similar to the first one, yet completely different. In this version, CLARE WAS NOT ABUSED BY HER BOYFRIEND INTENTIONALLY. Anyway, please bear with me... I'm sorry for slow updates, but I'll try not to have you guys wait for so long! I hope it's worth it.. Tell me, in a REVIEW please!**


	2. The Beginning of Something Gorgeous

**Okay... Um... Hello..? I've been gone so long I... I can't remember how to.. speak with.. those things people use to form sentences. Anyway, because of said writing absence (you can check my profile if you wish to hear me whine), I have absolutely no idea where I was going with this! YAY! However, I am now just gonna go with it. So enjoy it or deny enjoying it. Either way this is happening :)**

** I wrote the first part of this shortly after the first chapter, so... just warning ya.**

** IMPORTANT! THE WHOLE STORY WILL BE IN CLARE'S POV... MAYBE SMALL SNIPPETS OF ELI EVERY FEW CHAPTERS. OKAY? COOL. CONTINUE, PLEASE!**

** I don't own Degrassi, Reeses Puffs, or fall out boy or their amazing song Thriller. or anything in it, or anything in this story, other than the plot and the characters I make up as I go.**

** Babysitter**

**Chapter 2: **

By the time I got back to my apartment is was about 9:30. I had made up my mind that I was _not_ attracted to Eli Goldsworthy, at all. Besides, why would I ruin a "gorgeous" friendship? I chuckled softly to myself. He has... a way with words.

My thoughts of the man I met today was interrupted by a loud gurgling. I looked down at my stomach and sighed. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning... _Someone_ had stopped me from getting my scrumptious pizza. I frowned, looking through the cabinets for something quick and filling. With a large smile, I took the Reese's Puffs cereal out of my almost bare cupboards, grabbing a cheap bowl and some milk. Fixing my wonderful dinner, I sat down on my couch and began to eat.

I could so live off cereal.

By the time half my bowl was gone, I was pretty full. I didn't really eat very much. I guess I'm just used to _not_ eating for long periods of time and-

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_ "_Shut up!" I screamed at the inanimate object, its rings still blaring. Screeching, I grabbed my phone. "WHAT?" I growled. I heard an audible gasp on the other end of the phone. "God, Clare, what happened? The only other time I heard you talk like that was when- you know, never mind. What's up with the growling?"

I sank back down into my lovely little couch and sighed. "Sorry, Adam, but you interrupted my Reese's Puffs rituals. God have mercy on your soul!" Adam chuckled. See, me and him go way way back, like to the beginning of time. We were actually closer than me and Alli, but only because I've known him longer. Alli and Adam tried dating once.

That lasted two, three days?

Beside the point. Anyway me and Adam go way back... Which means I know everything about him- except, apparently for the fact he's friends with- "So, Eli?"

I was met with silence. "Adam," I fake cried, "am I really being replaced with such a (sob) lunatic?"

Adam sighed. "Yeah well... We get along nicely. Apparently you two don't? When the hell did you meet, anyway?" I was curling my fingers in my hair, a habit that I'd had ever since way back when. "Short story shorter, we work across from one another, and then we babysat together. The end."

A brief silence. "Adam? Are you there?" I could almost see him grinning his five thousand kilo-watt smile. "Yeah... I'm just planning the meeting we're gonna have tomorrow!" I choked on a Reese Puff. "T-tomorrow? Seriously, Adam, we have lives!" I paused, thinking. "Well, I do, anyway."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, your sad little life is about to get better, because now we can all three go out together! BOOYAH!" And the line went dead. That was Adam for you. Spontaneous and loveable. As soon as I set my phone down, the screen lit up with a message from Adam, only containing a phone number.

And I bet you the rest of my Reese's Puffs it was Eli's.

**OoooOooooOooooOoooooOooooOoooOoooo**

I woke up bright and early the next morning. And it was lovely, really, the birds were chirping and I wanted to wring there scrawny little necks. The usual morning. I rolled out of my blue and white sheets and landed on the soft carpet. "Damn birds," I muttered, feeling my unruly hair. I staggered into the bathroom, still half asleep, and stepped into the shower. "Okay, sweet pea or warm vanilla sugar?" I asked myself, looking like I was half drunk and completely out of my mind. I decided on the vanilla and quickly finished my shower. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked back in my room and got changed, checking my phone.

**One new message** it blinked, from an unknown number.

_Eli?_

I eagerly scrolled to the message: **Hey, it's Eli. If this is Clare, Adam wants us all to meet at the Dot sometime today. If you're not... you have my number. ;)**

That little slut! I chuckled as I dug through the cabinets and found some bagels, popping them in the toaster and finding the butter. Ah, my day off, where I don't have to worry about the time and-

Oh my god. Time. Adam. Dot. Eli!

I tripped over my feet, almost fell, and eventually, after much struggling, saw it was around 9. All that spazzing for nothing, then.

As my bagels popped out of the toaster, I was careful not to burn myself as I dialed Adam.

"Yo!" he said on the second ring, a little to happy this early to be normal.

"What's up buttercup? Anyway, what time did you want us to meet up today?"

"Why, need time to do your hair for Eli?" Blushing furiously, I responded, "Well darling, perfection takes time." I paused. "Not that you would know anything about that."

A scoff was heard, then, "Damn, Clare, someone's feisty this morning." I laughed. "Not feisty," I said, biting into my delicious buttery bagel, "but you still haven't told me the time!"

"()h yeah! Ummm, how does like one sound? Good?" I smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. "Yeah sure. I mean, none of us have lives obviously sooo..."

"Shut up Clare. I could have a social life if I wanted one. But I already have you and your future lover, so what more do I need?"

I groaned. "Adam for the last time, Eli and I are not-" **BEEP**. I looked at my cell in disbelief; Adam hung up on me! "Bastard," I grumbled, having finished my bagel. _That's strange. He's the one in denial._ I walked around my kitchen with one thought on my mind: _I am so thirsty._ But what to drink? Not water, to plain for my taste right now. Milk is straight up disgusting except in cereal of course. Orange juice? No, that's too citrusy. Oh! Perfect! I dove for the fridge, ripping open the door and claiming my prize: the beloved apple juice! I forgot I had gotten that at the store the other day!

"SCOORE!" I screamed as I poured a large amount into a glass. The nice, cold appley taste made my taste buds sing in apple goodness. It's kind of strange that I don't even like apples, but whatever.

"Omigod, I've wasted all this time thinking and ranting about apple juice. I totally have to get ready like right now!" Then, as an afterthought, "and stop talking to myself..." I dashed into my room, flinging clothes everywhere. Then, I found the perfect outfit. It was a shirt I got from Kohls, and it was super adorable. It was white, with black stripes that went horizontally across it, with those huge sleeves that make you feel oddly like a bird and be okay with it- and to top it of, a red heart that looked somewhat faded and torn was in the center. Skinny jeans with a pair of my favorite brown boots completed the basics. For the finishing touches, I added some red earrings and a long black necklace with a black feather dangling off of it, along with some black bangles on my wrist. Finally satisfied with my outfit, I brushed on some light make up, some mascara, brown eyeliner, and light brown eye shadow.

"I look pretty hot!" I exclaimed, checking myself out in the mirror. And it was so undressy it didn't look like a date date thing. Marvelous! Of course, my iPod was playing during this strenuous time, and I was in the mood for one of the favorite bands- Fall Out Boy! I scrolled through my songs, finally finding the one I was looking for- Thriller.

Head banging to the guitar that filled my small apartment and annoyed the neighbors, I started singing along with the song.

"Long live the car crash hearts, cry on the couch all the poets come to life," I sang, dancing around the small space. My moment of spontaneous joy was cut short- quite abruptly- by me slamming into a lamp. I watched stupidly with wide eyes as it fell to the floor, and it seemed as if it was going in slow motion for my enjoyment. Eventually, long after the lamp had glowed for the last time, I swept up all the pieces and after mourning the loss, went into the bathroom for last minute touch ups. I was halfway through my process when I heard my phone buzzing loudly from my room.

"Gah!" I squeaked, tripping over my feet to get to the crappy piece of technology. I grabbed my phone, bringing it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly. Adam's light laughter filled my ears as he said, "Thought I was Eli?" I opened my mouth to retort, but he interrupted me. "Never mind that. I knew you'd be all over the place, probably singing to Fall Out Boy, gag-"

"Hey! Fall Out Boy is an amazing band! But you _are_ right so.. yeah..." I murmured. "So, um, what were you saying?"

He sighed. "I was _saying_ that it's like twelve thirty now, so you should probably get going."

A shriek escaped my lip-gloss covered lips. "Omigod! Thanks, Adam! Bye!" I hung up, grabbing my purse and looking in the mirror one more time. Good, everything is still in place. As I ran out of my apartment, my phone started singing. "_Promiscuous girl..._" "Alli!" I said aloud, and yes, she did pick the ring tone. "Hey Alli!" I could practically see her thousand kilowatt smile as she said, "Hey Clarebear! Are you doing anything today? I was thinking shopping... Lots of shopping!" I chuckled. Alli loves to shop... then again, so do I. Frowning, I remembered my plans with Eli and Adam. "Erm, actually Alli, I-"

"Omigod! Clare! Do you have a... date!?" She squealed. I shook my head vigorously, though I know she couldn't see it. "No! I'm just meeting some friends."

"Guy friends?" I swallowed, which created a pause, and that's all she needed. "EEKK! Who? Do I know them? I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Alli said, offended at the last part. "Look, Alli," I said soothingly, "I didn't tell you because there is nothing to tell. It's Adam." I could hear her exhale on the other end.

"Wait.. You said friend**s**?" Damn! So observant, that girl. I sighed. "Yes, Alli, there is another guy. His name is Eli." Another high pitch squeal. "Clare, detai-"

I looked in front of me to see I was already at the Dot. "Listen, Alli, I have to go, I'll call you whenever this little... thing is done. Okay?" "Okay!" She chirped, sunshine and rainbows. "Love ya ClareBear!" I smiled. "You too, Alli." Closing my phone, I walked into the cozy little building, quickly spotting Adam, who was waving frantically, and a head of dark, gorgeous- okay, let's just say Adam and Eli. A blush that probably wasn't so lovely planted itself on my face, and I was pretty positive it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Clare!" Adam cheered, and Eli's head whipped around. This made me smile and blush even more. Eli simply smirked at me, lifting two of his fingers in greeting. My smile widened as I sat down next to Adam, and I swear, or maybe it was my hopeful, hormonal imagination, I saw jealousy cross Eli's face. Adam must have seen it too, because a small, smug smile rested on his lips. "So..." Adam said, still grinning like a crazed mass murderer, "what's everyone been.. up to?" I groaned, earning a look from Eli.

"Adam, we've already discussed this; I believe it was about twenty minutes ago? _None of us have lives." _He simply shot me a grin in response, and I rolled my eyes playfully. If only I was more sociable...

"Oh!" Eli exclaimed dramatically, "Clare! I thought meeting me _made_ people's lives!" I glared at him, before biting back, "Maybe in that twisted mind of yours, pal." He pouted at me, and stuck my tongue at him. "Ahem!" Adam coughed, but I knew he was giddier than a teenager with Biebs tickets. "May I interrupt this flirt fest to say that.. this is just so extremely awesome. I should have known you guys would get along, but I guess you guys caught each other on a good day! Which is _extremely _rare, so consider yourself lucky, Clare! Now we can go everywhere together! An unstoppable trio! A-"

"Adam." Adam looked at Eli happily. "Yes pal?" "Just... just breathe for a minute. You talk more than Anne Hathaway when she wins an Oscar."

I laughed loudly at this, before pointing an accusing finger at the dark man across from me. "Eli, I never took you to be so up to date on things such as Oscars! Took me by surprise," I explained hysterically as I wiped away a tear. "Too good," I whispered to myself as the other two whack jobs stared at me strangely. I waved my hand dismissively. "Whatever. You two are weirder than me and you know it." They glanced at each other and shrugged, going back to talking about Call of Duty or something.

Oh yes. This "hang out" was going to turn out.. Let's just leave it at that. It was going to turn out.

**…... Okay. SO. I know it was like 5 pages shorter than the last chapter, but this is just to show you guys I'm alive! Alright. Project "Actually Do Something With Life" is officially ****under way! I just put out the first chapter of my Teen Titans story, if you're into all that. … ;) Alright then! REVIEW! REMIND ME WHAT I WAS DOING! See ya my love turtles**


End file.
